


Part of the Plan

by toesohnoes



Category: The Adjustment Bureau
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is different from the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3699576905/the-adjustment-bureau-david-harry).

David places his hand between Harry’s shoulder blades, holding him down. Bare skin waits for him and Harry groans as he enters him, sliding deep into his ass. The bed springs creak menacingly. David waits a second, maybe two, before he moves again, hard and steady, his hips flush against Harry’s skin with every thrust - he bottoms out every time, as smooth and deep as he can.

“Is this it?” he pants. “Is this part of the plan?”

Harry doesn’t answer him: he never does. He takes it, hat removed and eyes closed, breathing through his parted lips as David fucks him. He doesn’t provide any answers. For all that he is different, he is still one of them.

Yet he is warm and responsive and that is different enough for now. Harry pants his name and David reaches beneath him, taking Harry’s cock in hand and stroking it as he fucks him, panting puffs of heated air against Harry’s ear, giving him everything, letting him finally take it all.


End file.
